


Conquer

by Candace_X_Chambers



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Being Put Back Together, Broken, Gang Violence, Graphic Description, Homophobia, Homophobic Language, M/M, Not Kayfabe Compliant, Rape Aftermath, Suicide Attempt, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, the Authority - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-09
Updated: 2015-05-17
Packaged: 2018-03-29 18:26:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3906253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Candace_X_Chambers/pseuds/Candace_X_Chambers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>"So, um. Listen, I heard you got raped and-"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I didn't."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Okay. Just.. I know it's been a while since we've really talked but.. the offer is there."</em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I own nothing and no one. All characters used are property of the WWE. This is completely fictional, and not intended to insult/harm anyone. If you have arrived here by Googling yourself or a friend, I suggest finding the nearest back button.**

**Warning: This is, supposed to be, extremely graphic. If rape, threats of violence, or depression makes you uncomfortable in any way, then this fic isn't for you.**

**Anyways. Enjoy.**

Chapter One:

_"Your **new** WWE World Heavyweight Champion, Seth Rollins!"_

~

"I'm not going to fight you tonight."

~

Later, the Authority will say they noticed it immediately. After all, it would be bad publicity if someone in their "family" (one the McMahon-Helmsley's hadn't really given a shit about to begin with) had gone awol without them even noticing the absence.

He could imagine it now. The bullshit lies Stephanie McMahon and Triple H about how they searched for him everywhere to hide their lack of caring.

So, no. The Authority weren't the first (or second, or third, or forth..) to realize their pride and joy wasn't in his hotel room. It was Dean Ambrose.

It started out innocently enough. Dean and Roman had been driving from the post-Wrestlemania RAW arena when his stomach started to clench, making him nauseous, and his chest tightened just a bit.

It was a feeling he hadn't had in awhile - not since June 9th, almost a year ago. Roman calls it his "Seth Feeling", because he gets it whenever his ex brother is in trouble.

Tonight, Dean thinks that it's just a stomach ache.. or something. There's no way Rollins could possibly be in danger with his new found family, right?

Right?

"You okay?" Roman asks, grabbing their bag out of the trunk. He has his right eyebrow raised, and his lips turned down into a frown. "Yeah." Dean answers, nodding his head.

Roman gives him a curious look. "Don't look like it." "Ro, I'm fine. Just.. feel a little funny. Nothin' big." The Samoan sighs, unlocking the door of their motel room. "Is it-"

"Nah, couldn't be." Dean responds immediately. His brother nods in acceptance, and the moment is forgotten.....

~

_Brock Lesnar is suspended for 30 days_

Brock scoffs as he reads the title again. He locks the screen of his phone, anger boiling in his veins. His rage settles underneath his skin, making him twitch uncontrollably.

They call Dean Ambrose the Lunatic Fringe, but they've never seen a man go truly insane.

Brock Lesnar will show them all what a man whose lost his mind looks like..

..and he'll start with the prick who pushed him over.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I own nothing and no one. All characters used are property of the WWE. This is completely fictional, and not intended to insult/harm anyone. If you have arrived here by Googling yourself or a friend, I suggest finding the nearest back button.**

**Warning: This is, supposed to be, extremely graphic. If rape, threats of violence, or depression makes you uncomfortable in any way, then this fic isn't for you.**

**Anyways. Enjoy. All feedback is greatly appreciated. :)**

Chapter Two:

Seth had been walking from the gym, a nice burning sensation lighting up his muscles after a good, hard workout, when he'd run into someone. He couldn't even open up his mouth to speak before a rag was covering his face, and he lost consciousness.

Now, Seth was tied down to an uncomfortable, cheap motel room bed. The springs dig into his back, but whenever he moves the handcuffs dig into his wrist.

Blinking, he tries to focus in on his surroundings, but the room is bare. This doesn't make any sense. Where is he? Is this some sort of trick? 'Cause this isn't funny. Not at all.

 _What did I do last night?_ Seth thinks. Hell, he doesn't even remember last night, let alone going to a bar.

Why would Jamie or Joey have not come with him to a bar? While they're only his security on screen, they're friends off it, too. Well, friends isn't the right word. But they look out for him, and vice versa. J&J aren't dumb enough to let him go out on his own, either.

Come to think of it, he doesn't recollect leaving the gym.. earlier? Yesterday? He doesn't even know - what time is it?

"You're awake."

Why is-

~

"Rome, I feel like shit." Dean groans, flopping onto his bed. Roman rolls his eyes, picking up his brother's bags from the ground. "What did you eat?"

"Nothin' you didn't." Ambrose replies, words slightly muffled by the pillow his face landed on.

Roman sighs, nudging Dean's legs. "Well, I'm perfectly fine. Now stop actin' like a little bitch an-"

"I think it's about Seth."

The Samoan freezes, body going completely stiff. While he still holds a fair amount of hatred towards Seth, there will always be a (rather large) hole in his heart for his baby brother, and hell always be protective over him.

He and Dean also have an unspoken rule to never talk about Seth directly, because it always ended in an argument or tears. Neither of which either of them are capable of controlling. (Not as well as Seth ever did.) They'd always beat around the bush when it came to their former stablemate, insinuating past events, or possible future ones, without ever actually saying his name.

Eventually, Roman moved on to bigger and better things and the ache.. the hurt... dulled.

Not Dean, though. He never did. Never could.

"What.. what about him?" Roman asks cautiously, trying to control the shaking of his voice. 

"I think..." Dean trails off. "This is probably completely ridiculous, but I think he might be in trouble, or somethin'." Roman gulps. "Are you sure it's your Seth Feeling?"

The brunette shakes his head, running a hand through his unbrushed hair. "Don't know, man.. but I don't wanna risk it either."

Roman takes a deep breath. "What do you want to do?"

It's not like they can call the police because they don't even know what possible crime could be happening, or where it would even be at. Plus, Vince would have their asses on a silver platter for the unwanted negative publicity that would bring.

But they cant go to Vince, either. When Seth first joined the Authority, Dean had been roaming the halls looking to tear out his eyes out of his stupid pretty head and shove them down his throat (Dean's exact words). To prevent serious injury to their Golden Boy, Vince had instructed them to never contact Rollins unless being told, or if Dean learned to keep his shit under control.

Them suddenly being worried about the location of their ex-business partner wouldn't send the best of messages.

"Maybe we can text him." Dean shrugs. Then he adds in a mocking tone, "Y'know, they've created these cellular devices that let you contact folk whenever, wherever you wa-"

"Stop being a smart ass." Roman retorts, pulling out his phone. He opens up a new text, putting in a number he'd almost forgotten, and types a simple "how's everything?"

He shows it to Dean, who nods in approval, before sending it.

The silence following is thick, and heavy. They're both tense, waiting for a reply, or anything. Anything to prove their baby brother is aright, unharmed. So maybe they can get some sleep.

His phone vibrates.

He looks at it.

_You've received a new message from Seth Rollins_

"Holy shit.." Dean trails off.

He opens the message.

**"I'm fine. Why do you ask?"**

Roman let's out a breath and writes back "Just wondering. Wanna grab lunch tomorrow?"

Dean shakes his head, "I don't think he's telling the truth..."

"We gotta believe him, though."

So, they wait.

They wait.

And they wait.

Then Roman's alarm goes off..

They never got a reply.

~

"I thought you were done with them."

Seth winces, blinking at the bright screen of his phone that's been shoved in his face. "I am. Haven't actually talked to them in awhile."

"Well, they seem so.. interested in your well being, even wanna meet you for lunch."

Seth shakes his head. They haven't spoken to each other in.. a year. More than that, actually. (It kills him everyday, but no one needs to know that.) It doesn't make any sense why they'd suddenly be texting him.

"I don't know, man. They're - they're weird." Weird doesn't even begin to describe his former tag partners.

The man chuckles. " _Weird?_ Interesting way to describe people you love."

"I don't love them." Seth objects(lies).

"Oh, don't lie to me, boy. I'll cut off your tongue," the man cocks his head, a sadistic smile on his face, "and then we won't be able to hear that beautiful voice. What a shame."

Seth growls, and earns a slap in return.

"Always so arrogant." He says, turning to leave. Right before he exits, he turns on the small old fashioned radio.

The sound is fuzzy, but the words are clear.

_He's got the whole world in his hands..._


End file.
